A Twisted Blade
by WolvenSamurai
Summary: Mina is back again in her second story, the sequal to The dark side of the blade. Mina thinks everything will be better now that she is with Byakuya... but things never turn out the way you hope. Rated for adult themes.


_**A Twisted Blade ch 1**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor do I own any of the Bleach characters. I do, however, own this story. I hope that you enjoy it! This is the sequal to The dark side of the blade, the first of Mina's stories. You should read it. It's a good story._

_I'm still not used to writting these types of stories, so please suffer me. Here goes!_

* * *

**Why won't you look at me?**

_Because I am too shy._

**Why won't you speak to me?**

_Because it makes me cry._

**Why are you crying, love?**

_Because of the pain._

**Why are you in pain?**

_Because my heart can't take it, this never ending love....._

* * *

_I sat there, in the darkest corner of the room, just watching the steady movements of Kuchiki-san's back as he worked. _It was simply paperwork, as he called it, but I still did not want to disturb him. I had only been living with Kuchiki-san for a few days, and I was afraid. Afraid that I might do something to annoy him, some small mistake, that would make him stop loving me. I didn't want him to stop loving me. I would loose my purpose for existing anymore. The lack of noise suddenly caught my attention, and I blinked, snapping out of my thoughts to look up at Kuchiki-san. He had stopped writting and was looking back at me, a strange expression on his face.

"Mina.... you don't have to sit all the way over there. We are in a relationship. Come and sit over here with me." He gave the pillow beside him a pat, and looked at me expectently. I couldn't say no to him, I was too afraid. His love was so strong, and I was so unaccustomed to it. So I made my way to the pillow, and had just sat down, when Lieutenant Renji opened the door. He paused for a moment, looking at the two of us. Kuchiki-san's arm had stopped in mid-motion, frozen in the air on it's path to my waist. Renji bowed his head respectfully, before he held out a small bundle of papers.

"I am sorry to interupt you, Captian, and you, Mina-san, but there is a guest for you." Kuchiki-san sighed, moving from his spot to walk over to the door. He looked back at me before he went out, a soft expression on his face.

"I'll be right back Mina."

* * *

_I believed him, with all of my heart I did._ Yet, there I was, still sitting quietly on the pillow he had left me on, even after 7 hours. My legs had gone numb, my stomach was crampped from hunger, and I still sat there, as if frozen in time. I did not want to move, I could not move. I didn't want to make him mad.... The sound of the door slideing open startled me, and I looked up to see Lieutenant Renji. He looked somewhat puzzled as he looked around the room and shrugged. "I thought someone was in here..." I blinked, and watched as he walked from the room. He didn't see me? What in the world was going on? I urged my legs to move, willed them to get up and follow after him. Every step I took hurt, like thousands of little needled attacking my legs. I couldn't stop moving, I couldn't stop following him. The Lieutenant had paused at the end of the hall, looking at a slightly upward angle, and was speaking to someone. A familiar movement told me that it was Kuchiki-san. As I got closer, I heared his voice.

"So, there really was noone there?" He asked, looking down at the red head before him. Renji shook his head. "No one Captain. Why did you think that someone was there?" Kuchiki-san shrugged. "I just felt as if I left someone important there." _Yes, you left me!!_ I tried so hard to form the words, but my voice wouldn't come to me. I held a hand to my throat in disbelief. Renji's chuckle caught my attention and I looked up once more. There was a girl now, beside Kuchiki-san. Her thin and wispy figure pressed ever so familiarly against his. "Come on Mina, not so clingy now. We have to make it to the house first." My eyes went wide as my name came from his lips. This woman, he was calling her by my name? Looking at her the same way he looked at me? _That's not me!_ I wanted so badly to shout out, tears running warmly down my cheeks, reminding me that I had form. Renji walked off, and Kuchiki-san and the imposter started after him. _Byakuya...._ My chest was tight, my vision starting to blur from my tears. That's when Kuchiki-san paused, looking back, directly at me. My heart got excited for nothing, when I realized that his gaze was going through me, as if I did not exist. My body sunk to the floor as he shrugged, and continued on his way. I pressed my head to the floor as the sobs racked my body. I didn't understand. What was going on? What was going on...? What.....?

_

* * *

_

_The air outside reminded me of the way I felt then._ Cold, chilling me down to the bone. Such an unbareable feeling. I hated it. And yet..there was nothing that I could do. Nothing at all. It was as if I had suddenly disappeared from the world. It _hurt_ so badly. My head thumpped against the wooden support post as my body went limp. I was sitting on the front steps of the shinigami school, watching all of the students as they walked past me. Not a soul looked my way. My body had run out of tears hours ago, there was no more left inside of me. I had simply given up. Or so I had thought. I tilted my head a bit when I heared a set of footsteps pause beside me. My heart did a small leap, as if it was anticipating something, but I quelled it quickly. There was no point in getting excited about anything anymore.

"You look almost as pale as I do." I looked up in confusion to see Captain Ukitake, who had sat down beside me. He smiled at me warmly, and placed a hand upon my head. _You can see me..?_

"Of course I can see you Mina. Why wouldn't I be able to?" I blinked, my eyes going wide as I felt them water once more. _You can hear me...?_

"Yes. What's wrong..?" Ukitake was startled, to say the least, by my thoughts, which he seemed to hear the same as normal words. I couldn't help the overwhelming joy I felt as I clung to him, the sobs somehow returning. He placed a comforting, and yet confused hand, to my head.

"It's ok, Mina, it's ok. Tell me all about it...."

* * *

_Author's notes: Yeah, it's moving a little differently then I had wanted it to. Well... let me know what you think! Next chapter is comming soon!_


End file.
